markedfandomcom-20200214-history
Azure Gliders
The sea is home to many a deadly creature, some that stretch the imaginations of the people to the point of breaking. There must be explanations for why ships go missing out at sea, why some people that return from long trips out into open water come back pale and wide eye'd speaking grand stories of things beyond your wildest dreams... Or nightmares. These are the tales spoken of the Sailors that returned from the brink of death, having lost a piece of themselves somewhere out in the depths. Details: Legends talk of strange creatures that exist out in deeper waters, there are many stories about strange, yet massive gliding creatures emerge from the swells of waves at such speeds that it was if they had been shot from the bowstring of an Elven sharpshooter. Many of the stories depict these creatures sprouting wings at a moments notice, gliding through the air to slam their gargantuan bodies against the ship in an attempt to capsize it, eerie blue lights radiate from gaping maws lined with thousands of teeth each the size of a man themselves. They hunt in packs, searching for ships that have been blown out to deep waters or lost in storms to feast upon the unlucky sailors that lay within. Some say that these monsters are water dragons who've all but lost themselves to the ocean... turning into horrific beasts with a thirst for blood. whatever the legends say, in truth, these creatures are only about three times the size of any normal man with their main body, their thin tails can grow anywhere of up to 10-25ft long by themselves but are mostly used for swimming and grasping small prey. The wings they do have only allow them to glide, however using their tails they can leap out of the water at great speeds to give them the lift they need. Their wingspan can be up to 30ft by itself! Their scales are tough, able to fend off smaller piercing weapons and close scrapes with sharks and other deadly hunters. These monsters of the deep normally hunt in families of 6-20, and while they prefer to hunt down whales, snap up low flying birds, and attempt to hunt down smaller prey, they have been known to attack boats mistaking it for prey. They have the strength to cause masts to splinter, and those unprepared sailors will find themselves quickly sinking when an Azure Gliders teeth sinks into the wood of the boat. Azure Gliders wont think twice, however, about eating the crew of a ship which has caused them to try and attack lone ships more often as of late. Specifics: Name: Azure Gliders Length: 10-20ft bodies, 10-25ft tails, 15-30ft Wingspan. (Total length: 20-45ft) Weight: 1300-1700 pounds Resides: Open Waters Pack Sizes: Solo, Couple (2), Families (6-20) Preferred Prey: Whales, Low flying birds, Sharks, and more recently Sailors. Found: Deep Waters, Beaches when desperate for food. Description: Dark blue colored scales with bone-like ridges all along its body that separate its body into segments. Its wings are clear (you are able to see the bone within that holds it together), held against its body until it needs them. Two fins on its underside act as grasping talons, and can be manipulated as such to create an almost unbreakable hold onto the flesh of a whale or the side of a ship. Its long tail is lined entirely with fin's on both the top and underside allowing it powerful locomotion under the waves. The head is mostly made of an elongated bone that's used to bash and batter prey to death. Daggerlike teeth made for scything flesh line its mouth to make bite sized chunks. Its body is lined with Phosphorescent blue lights, giving it its namesake. Category:Fauna